Shino's death list
by NinjaQueen
Summary: We all know about O-Rens killing people thing and how it doen't work out well meet Shino. Even though she is too late to kill O-Ren she still must kill All clans on the TOkyo Underground. Guest Satrring Beatrix Kiddo
1. The beginning

O-Ren Ishii… Hmm what could I say about your lost other then  
"You didn't deserve to have your scalp chopped off… You death should have been slow…Painful just like you had intended for mine to be. I also mourn the fact that I couldn't be the one to kill you, Or your gang. But at least with you out of the way I can take revenge on the rest of the Tokyo underground. Hope the devil save me a seat right next to you bitch…" 

_My name is Shino Nakasagi. My beef with this bitch is quite raw. It all started when this half-breed bitch ruled all of Tokyo underground. I was a loyal member of the Yanza Clan when she took power over us. When under her rule all the underground either followed her and never asked questions or they died. Well I refused to follow this half-breed bitch. And when I swore never to surrender to her she had me set up to die. But lucky for me I at least killed some of those basterds. And I hear O-Ren couldn't even kill an American blonde and when O-Ren tried again the blonde won. _

_But in my case it isn't even going to be just a couple of people… I'm thinking more in the Hundreds. For each and every one of the sons-of-bitches. They not only tried to kill me but they succeeded in killing my two-year-old son. That's why I'm seeking the help of the warrior her self-Miss Beatrix Kiddo a.k.a. Black Mamba._

Knock knock… 

"Who is it?" Beatrix's voice called out the house. She walked up to the door and looked into the peephole. "Who are you?" she asked as she reached over towards her Hitori blade.

"My name is Shino Nakasagi… You killed O-Ren…" Shino answered. "Well I saw your work and I need your help."

Beatrix studied the girl and noticed she had no visible weapon. She slowly opened the door enough to poke her head through.

"Show me all your weapons." Beatrix ordered.

"I have none." Shino spun around.

"Mistake number one always carry a weapon." Beatrix said as she opened the door. "So you're the girl Hanzo told me about." She said as she walked into her house.

"Hai." Shino bowed her head in respect.

Beatrix looked the small Japanese girl over. She was wearing a red dress and her black hear had red streaks in it.

"How old are you?" Beatrix said, as she looked the girl over.

"I'm 20." Shino said.

"Hmm Lots of energy." Beatrix said. Then she stopped walking. "Let's see how fast you _really _are." Beatrix said.

Beatrix spun around kicking Shino in the chest. Shino quickly got up and shook off the last blow. Shino ran over to Beatrix and attached with spinning punch. She caught the punch and twisted Shino's arm back. Shino kicked her left leg at Beatrix and hit her right in her chest. Beatrix fell to the floor but flipped back up.

"Not bad kid. Hell you are fast but your style is weak." Beatrix sat down on a chair. "Are you good with a blade?"

"Yes when O-Ren '_Tried_' to kill me I killed off 20 of the assassins with my Blade.

"Good because that's all those clans understand is blade to blade combat… I can see you're a fast learner so I'll train you to fight as I do. But training will be tough just like my master trained me."

"Yes…" Shino said as she sat down across form her.

"Now Hanzo didn't quite tell me the story of your revenge. I know about you and O-Ren but that little thing wouldn't provoke you to kill everyone in the Tokyo underground."

Shino sat there and looked to the ground. "Before they tried to kill me they killed my two-year-old son Nashi." Shino stopped before she could say anything else she broke out crying.

"Look." Beatrix said sternly with a bit of anger in her voice. "You cannot show weakness. They will use that against you… in order to be fatal you have to push feeling aside… Emotions get in the way."

Shino looked at Beatrix. "Hai."

"Now lets start some real training." Beatrix stood up. Then she looked over at her watch.

"Shit lets do this tomorrow B.B.'s bus will be here in a minute. Look there's a room upstairs to the right. You get yourself settled in and be ready to train tomorrow." Beatrix said as she headed to the door.

"Hai." Shino said as she headed to the stairs.

Now that I am here… I can get ready for this fight. You are all going to die 

_To be continued _

* * *

_Thanxx for reading please R&R Ninja queen_


	2. Chapter 1 : Shinos connection

Enjoy :)

* * *

Shino walked up to the room and saw it was full of nice beautiful swords. She felt a small part of her giggle a bit, kinda like a little schoolgirl. This was like her little dream place, She felt right at home. But then the moment past when she heard the front door open.

"Hi mommy." B.B. said as she ran through the door.

"Hi sweetie." Beatrix said holding her arms out for the little girl.

Shino slowly walked down the stairs and looked at the little girl. She had the prettiest brownish blonde hair. She held a smile that could light up any dark room. Then B.B. looked over at the small Japanese girl.

"Mommy? Who is she?" B.B. asked as she pointed to Shino.

"This is mommy's friend Shino." Beatrix smiled towards Shino. "What do we say when we meet someone new?"

"Hello my names B.B." She said with a bright smile.

"Hi…" Shino answered hesitantly. "My names Shino." She said as she made her way down the stairs.

"Nice to meet you." B.B. said as she shook Shino's hand.

"Pleasures all mine." Shino replied.

Beatrix smiled a bit before she began to talk again. "Well B.B. go upstairs and get ready for dinner."

"Okay." B.B. sighed as she turned away from Shino and started to walk up stairs.

"She likes you." Beatrix said as she walked infront of Shino.

"Is that bad?" Shino asked.

"No that just means that you can repay me for teaching you by taking care of her when I'm out."

A bigger smile grew on Shino's face. "That works." She said.

"Good." She said with a smile.

After dinner Shino and B.B. watched TV until B.B. had to go to sleep. Then Shino went up to her room and went to sleep.

Now real training begins.

Chapter 1 Training 

Shino stood in Beatrix's back yard waiting for her training to begin. Her blood rushed through her veins, as time seemed to slow down. Her heart seemed to slow with time.

"Are you ready?" Beatrix's voice said from behind Shino causing her to jump a bit. "Lesson number two…Show no fear. Even the slightest movement can show them weakness and they will not hesitate to kill you." She said as she circled around Shino.

Beatrix got infront of Shino and opened her mouth but she struck a punched at Shino. Shino blocked it and twisted Beatrix's arm to her back.

Beatrix laughed a bit. "Fast very fast." She said then Beatrix kicked Shino in the head. Causing her to fall. "Don't ever for a second think that you got them in a pleading position. Unless they are on the ground limbs torn off and gasping for life that you ask questions."

The training lasted for hours on end. And the deeper it got the longer it lasted. Some days it would go on for 48 hours. And The more Shino trained the more time Shino got to spend with B.B. Which brought her an Inner Light.

But as the days and months pasted the better she got. And now was her time to face her enemies. Shino sat in her room and meditated. She just needed one more day of serenity. But the door slowly opened.

"Shino?" B.B. asked. "Why are you going away?"

Shino turned towards the little girl with a half smile on her face. "I'm just going away for a while to see some old friends…"

"But don't you like it here with us?" B.B.'s eyes seemed to water up.

"Yeah I love it here… But I just really need to see them." B.B. sat on Shino's lap and began to cry. "Look I promise I'll come back. And we'll watch all the Samurai and Ninja movies you want to watch. We'll hang out and do a whole bunch of stuff." Shino said in a promising voice.

"Promise?" B.B. said while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yes."

* * *

Promise i do Bloody the next chapters will be. Always love Ninja Queen 


End file.
